element_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elements Names
Hello! Halfmoon and Lionshadow here!Ok so the element cats are a prochecy kind of cat,the types of element s a cat can possess are earth,wind,fire,water,stars,day and night.''Only very special cats can be chosen for s tars,day,night;they must be loyal,kind,agile and smart.'Cats who are already legend cats may not be chos en for day and night;and if you are involved in any other legends are prohecies the chances will be very slim that you will be accepted in this.Cats who become a Legend and are an element like day or night, can keep their element.More elements may be discovered soon!.(If you have an idea of an ele ment,so say in the comments!Right now ice,lightning and star are being considered) (Discovere d by HalfMoon) 'Please ''ask to be an element cat!Thank you Earth LunarEclipse (Renesmee Jacob) Powers:growing and healing life itself,power of earthquakes and earth PotentialYou are wise,tough yet kind.You can fight with the best of it! This element is taken Wind Dovewing(FR name is White) 150px-22917164.png.jpg Images (2).jpg Whitepool.jpg Images.jpg White starr.jpg Banner-BattleDeath.jpg Blackstar by neko raven-d5xjhmw.png Blackstar by vialir-d5x20bv.png Powers:Agility,your paws are known to be so fast you can take into the air.The wind will sometimes blow at different intensities depending on your emotions;although you can control the wind anyways. Potential:Proud,most likley small and nimble.You are most likley to be a quiet cat,but you also might be a very rambunctious,loud cat. This element is taken Water Jayfeather Powers:Able to shape and move water,wether your paws,tail or even mind. Potential:You are proably very calm and smooth,like water,although sometimes you may kick up a storm! This element is taken Fire Firestar '' Firestar-warrior-cats-image-service-13673668-647-432.jpg Images (3).jpg Tumblr m45creo0CZ1rw05iuo1 500.png Firepaw by leftysmudgez-d4jt54l.jpg Firestar by wilddream37-d5cpagi.png Firestar from warrior cats by wolfdarkkitty-d5p0n69.png Firestar ref by reaper neko.png firestar.jpg A pic for firestar.jpg FirestarBlackstarLeopardstarandTall.jpg Firestar100.jpg Warrior cats firestar by crystalblossom216-d6vtrdf.png 4ac5e9675bcc2f40ab4759576d4f1e27.jpg '' Powers:Heat and flame are your thing,and you can control them;from lighting a fire to firing fireballs XD You are semi-connected to the lost lightning element. Potential:You can be a little too rough sometimes you proably get in trouble a lot.You are very wild and daring, but all in all it leads up to a warm heart. :3 awwwww At the same time your Serious, feirce, and loyal XP You could also be kind :P This element is taken ' '' Day Unknown Powers: Changing night to day,but the night element cat must lower the moon.You also have the power of light,you are very connected to the star element cat. Potential:You are soft and sweet,you are a very good and special cat to be chosen as the element cat of day,which is a very important and difficult role to play. Night Halfmoon Powers:Changing day to night,but the day elemental cat must lower the sun to do so.You also have the power of darkness, blending into shadows so you cant see them, make a darkness cloud and can hover on it, making some cats afraid of you permatantly or temporararely although you are a very kind and fair cat, and more. Potential:Most likley quiet, calm, and nimble but when you are irritated, you will blow up. You like the quiet and prefer to keep to yourself.You are a very good and special cat to be chosen as the element cat of night,which is a very difficult and troubling role to play. You have a close connection to the Star element. ''This element is taken. Lost Elements They are the elements that are not main ones,such as elements that are connected to the main ones listed above.These hidden element cats usually have very difficult and special powers;such as ice or stars.The hidden elements shall be added soon.(NOTE:these are not LESS important than the main ones,a few are very special.If you want to be or have a request for a lost element,please say so in the comments) There are only a few known lost elements:(Which is ironic,because now they aren't really 'lost') Lightning,Ice,and Stars. Lightning Haden Nightmare (Tigerkit/heart) Powers:Can fire lightning at command,is also known as the storm element. Potential:You are pretty much a normal cat and are connected to the element fire very much,but sometimes you can be electrifying! This element is taken Star Ravenstar (Character name: Ravenflight) Powers: She puts out the stars at night and has a third eye, which means she can see the truth in things, see someone for who they really are, and other things similar to that. Potential: You believe that there is good and bad in everything as you see both night and day. Because of this you can weight the good and the bad very easily when it comes to decision making. Also, you are very Ravenstar.png RavenstarEyes2.jpg RavenstarFace.jpg RavenstarEyes.jpg Ravenstar2.jpg observant and notice things that others would not. This element is taken Snow/Ice Unknown Powers: You can freeze things such as the ground,and plants as she runs across the land. You can also create many thing with ice and snow,You can create golden snow, your claws can turn to ice. Potential: You are a wise, brave heart, yet you never let fear take over you. Believe in your self and others, spread light and peace to those who need most and always help ones who are an inch from death.